EL CHOQUE ENTRE NUESTROS UNIVERSOS
by YMarikuxHerzy
Summary: Primer Insaneshipping publicado aquí .::Yami Marik x Herzy::. Pareja Hetero ...ADVERTENCIA, ESTO ES UN LEMON


**EL CHOQUE ENTRE NUESTROS UNIVERSOS**

**Yami Marik x Herzeleid (Herzy)**

* * *

**Pareja: Insaneshipping**

**Género: Romántico, AU (Universo Alterno)**

**Advertencias: Lemon **

_Este es nuestro primer Fic Publicado en Fan Fiction sobre esta pareja. Espero sea de su agrado. Para obtener más información sobre el Insaneshipping favor de visitar nuestro perfil dónde podrán encontrar algunos datos y la pág original nn_

* * *

_**Autor: Sakura Dragon (Foros DZ)**_

Herzy se fue caminando a la salida de la escuela con Marik casi encima de ella, ya estando afuera tomó un taxi y de ahí fueron directamente a su casa. Durante el camino en el taxi, Marik se quedó dormido en el hombro de Herzy y ella se quedó tan feliz por eso que sentía ganas de gritar de alegría. Cuando llegaron a la casa Herzy tuvo que despertar a Marik para que se pudieran bajar ambos.

Herzy: (dirigiéndose al taxista) Muchas gracias ¿cuánto le debo?  
Taxista: son 20 señorita.  
Herzy: (le da el dinero y se baja del coche) Gracias de nuevo (baja a Marik con cuidado y cierra la puerta del taxi).

Después de que el taxi se va, Herzy volvió a acomodar a Marik para ayudarle a caminar y se dirigió directo a la puerta de su casa, delante había un pequeño escalón que el Yami Egipcio no pudo subir así que se tropezó y para no caer al piso se agarró de la cintura de la chica; lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara mucho.

Herzy: O/O ahm... Marik... ¿e-estás bien?  
Marik: ¬/¬ sí... estoy bien... ¡hip!  
Herzy: -- veo que aun sigues borracho.  
Marik: u/u (se levanta) Ya puedo caminar solo... ¡hip!  
HG: No... ¡Aún no puedes!... mejor te ayudo. (De nuevo lo acomoda para ayudarle).

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Herzy y Marik entran a la casa.

Herzy: ¡Mamá antes de que me mates o que me estrangules, deja te explico porque Marik esta así! (gritó al aire para que su mamá no la escuchara , pero encuentró una nota pegada a la puerta) "Hija fui a comprar la cena y el desayuno de mañana, voy a tardar como 1 o 2 horas, es muy difícil encontrar una tienda abierta a esta hora de la noche; nos vemos luego". Vaya... al menos no me va a regañar por traer a un borracho a la casa.

Herzy subió las escaleras con cuidado y llegó a su cuarto donde entró sin prender la luz para no molestar a Marik. Se acercó a la cama para acostarlo ahí, pero el moreno de repente la detuvo y la volteó de forma que quedaran cara a cara.

Herzy: ¿Ma-Marik?.. ¿Q… qué estás haciendo? o/o  
Marik: (la abraza poniendo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho) u/u ¿sabías que te vez muy sexy con ese vestido?  
Herzy: O/O ¿qué, qué?  
Y. Marik: (se separa un poco de ella y la toma de la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos) Y también tienes bonitos ojos... y eso no se lo digo a nadie sabes (mientras acaricia la espalda descubierta de la chica).  
Herzy: o/o -Marik... ahorita... (Traga saliva), ahorita estás muy borracho y no sabes lo que dices... / mejor ya acuéstate y descansa.  
Y. Marik: ¬w¬ está bien... (Empuja a la chica a la cama, recostándola y él se pone encima de ella sin lastimarla, sólo viéndola a los ojos tiernamente y sonriéndole).  
Herzy: O/O ¡Yo no me refería a esto!  
Marik: Herzy... ¿sabes qué?  
HG: ¿?  
Marik: Que a mí se me quitó la borrachera hace como 10 minutos...  
HG: ¿qué?! Entonces cuando me agarraste de la cintura en la entrada, tú...

La oración de Herzy se interrumpió por un beso apasionado de Marik, la chica lo sintió tan tierno y tan dulce que se dejó besar por un buen rato; cuando terminaron el beso se miraron el uno al otro, Herzy algo sorprendida.

Herzy: o/o Marik... yo...

Marik: (Pone su dedo índice en los labios de la chica) ssh, no me digas nada... mejor sólo... disfruta el momento.

Marik comenzó a bajarle los tirantes del vestido a Herzy hasta dejarle descubierta toda la parte de arriba. El chico empezó besándole el cuello mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Herzy estaba un poco nerviosa, Marik era el amor de su vida, y estaba a punto de hacer lo que mas quería con él, así que por unos minutos dejo que él improvisara un poco.

El egipcio se levantó y delante de Herzy se quitó el cinturón y luego el pantalón, así quedando solo en bóxer. Herzy se puso super rojísima al ver esas piernas morenas al descubierto, Marik lo notó y echó una risita: al menos con eso sabía que ella disfrutaba el momento tanto como él. La levantó de la cama y le quitó lo que le quedaba del vestido dejándola sólo en ropa interior de la parte de abajo.

Herzy seguía sonrojada pero ya se sentía más segura así que le siguió junto con él, metió las manos en la playera del chico y la alzó poco a poco hasta que se la quito por completo, ahora los dos quedaron igual. Ella contempló el pecho de Marik y comenzó a besarlo con mucho cariño mientras que él acariciaba la espalda y bajaba a su cintura para llegar a la ropa interior, lentamente se la quitó por completo. Herzy al sentir eso, comenzó a hacer lo mismo; metió las manos por la parte de atrás en el bóxer del egipcios y empezó a bajarlo lentamente hasta que se lo quitó.

Herzy no pudo evitar ver hacia abajo para admirar esa parte de Marik. Le encantó. La chica acarició las piernas del moreno y lentamente se fue hincando quedando justo en frente del miembro de el chico, ahí es donde empezó a darle un poco de placer oral. Marik al sentir la boca de Herzy ahí se estremeció un poco, lo sintió tan bien que hasta se le salió un pequeño gemido. Herzy se sintió feliz al escuchar eso y comenzó a moverse un poco más para que su amado disfrutara.

Marik: aahh... He-Herzy...se siente.. bien u/u... ooo.

Herzy se sintió más segura al escuchar esas palabras y se excitó más. Se movió un poco más rápido pero no quería que su amado se viniera en su boca. Ella se detuvo y miró a Marik a los ojos con ternura, el chico supo que significaba esa mirada así que la cargó y la recostó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, mientras tanto él se quedó parado frente a ella mirándola. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento...

Y. Marik: ¿Estás lista?

Herzy: Sí, desde siempre... /

Marik le abrió un poco las piernas y para devolverle el favor se hincó y comenzó a lamerle su parte blanda con mucha delicadeza, Herzy no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua de su amado Marik en esa parte. La felicidad de él fue igual a la de Herzy al escuchar ese dulce sonido.

Marik la amaba, desde la primera vez que la vio sintió que ella seria especial. Esa vez fue en la enfermería de la escuela y cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue su rostro, un poco preocupado, pero cuando se percató de que él ya había despertado la chica sonrío y sus ojos se inundaron de felicidad, en ese momento no sabía el porqué de su alegría pero ahora lo comprendía. Herzy desde siempre lo amó con todo su corazón; algo que Marik creía imposible y ahora con eso era feliz. Se levantó y abrió un poco más las piernas de la chica y lentamente fue acercando su miembro a esa entrada.

Marik: Gracias Herzy... por amarme de esta manera...

Herzy: o/o Marik yo... yo...

Pero antes de que Herzy pudiera decir algo, Marik se lo metió todo de golpe; con fuerza, pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza. La chica de nuevo no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de dolor mezclado conplacer, lo sentía tan bien ahí dentro que rodeó al chico con sus piernas casi pidiéndole a gritos que se moviera. Marik lo comprendió y así hizo, comenzando con un movimiento suave pero un poco rápido, quería verla gozar, hacerla feliz.

Herzy: ooohh Marik... aaaahh... eres g-grandioso...

Marik: Tú también Herzy... aaah eres... la única que... me ha hecho feliz... aahh...

Marik la cargó y sin dejar de moverse la acomodó de forma que ambos estuvieran acostados en la cama, él sobre ella. Arropó a ambos con las cobijas de la cama, Herzy lo abrazó y Marik comenzó a moverse ya más rápido provocando que los dos gritaran, gimieran y jadearan.

Ya después de un rato de moverse rápido por fin ambos chicos sintieron el dulce orgasmo, lo sintieron tan bien que se vinieron y sin dejar de abrazarse los dos gritaron como nunca y no les importó que alguien los escuchara, sólo disfrutaban el momento, ese instante; el mejor de sus vidas.

Al final, terminaron con un apasionado y dulce beso.

Después de ese gran momento, Marik se acostó en la cama y recostó a Herzy sobre su pecho donde ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Ambos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos... entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado, si dejan Reviews procuren ser respetuosos ¬¬ nadie los obligó a leer. Este es sólo un fragmento tomado del Fic original, para verlo completo visita el link que se encuentra debajo de la autora en nuestro perfil nn_

**-Derzell**


End file.
